Death's Widow
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: In the middle of interrogating Loki, Hela Lokidottir appears on the Helicarrier, surprising Loki, her father, and Natasha, her girlfriend. FEMSLASH Natasha (Black Widow)/Hela. One-Shot. Complete. Response to my In Disguise Challenge. PLEASE REVIEW.


"_Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter, Tugenov, the hospital fire? Yes, Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!... No, I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear! And when he wakes, he'll have just enough time to see the work he's done, and when he screams, I'll break his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" _Loki threatened to Natasha's back.

Before Natasha could fearfully accuse Loki of being a monster, another voice spoke. "Insult her again, and I'll drag you to Niflheim for a few days."

Both the god and the spy snapped their heads towards the new voice.

"Threaten her again and I'll keep you there," the woman said. She was tall, with dark black hair and emerald green eyes, dressed in a flowing green cloak. Both Loki and Natasha recognized her instantly.

"Hela/Helen?" Loki and Natasha said at once, before looking at the other.

The woman smiled sadly. "Sorry you had to find out this way Talia, but Helen isn't my actual name, just as Natasha isn't yours. It's actually Hela, Hela Lokidottr to be exact."

Natasha's eyes widened as she reached for her gun, but before she could draw it, Hela said, "Relax, I'm here to help. I don't want him," she gestured to her father with her head, "conquering the world anymore than you do."

Before Natasha could respond, Hela turned to look at her father. He grinned, though the look on his face was strained. "Hela, what a...surprise."

Hela seemed to disappear in smoke before reappearing inside the containment chamber with her father and pinning him the wall by his throat. "Let me make this perfectly clear Loki," she sneered, all traces of the kind, loving, and nervous woman Natasha knew gone. In her place stood a woman that sent chills down the assassin's spine, and from the look of it Loki's as well. "You WILL cease this attack on Midgard. You WILL return the Tessaract to Asgard. And you WILL forget all about any plans of retribution you have for Midgard. Or I WILL drag your soul back to Niflheim and keep it their under the worst tortures I can imagine until Ragnarok comes. Do I make myself clear Father?"

Loki gulped. "Crystal. But I don't..."

Hela slammed him back against the wall. "Don't even try it Silver-tongue. We both know I'm to smart to fall for your tricks, or have you forgotten the last time you offended me? I kept you trapped inside that crystal for a month."

"Stark Tower," Loki admitted reluctantly. "That's were I was going to open the portal from."

"What about everyone he put under his control?" Natasha asked.

Hela merely raised an eyebrow at her father.

"They'll be here soon, except for Selvig. He'll be at the Tower putting everything together. Hit them over the head and my control will vanish."

"You are going to have them all stand still while we do this then," Hela informed her father. "And if you try to escape in the meantime, I take you back home with me."

The goddess released her father, and in another cloud of smoke, re-appeared in front of Natasha. She gave the redhead a sheepish smile. "I guess we need to talk?"

Natasha gave the other woman an unreadable look. "Yes."

Without another word, Natasha turned to go inform Fury of what just occurred. Hela winced, but slowly followed her.

She was going to have a lot to explain that she didn't look forward to.

00000000000000

"Hela?" Thor asked surprised as she stepped into the room. He immediately stood at alert. Hela wasn't exactly the nicest of beings, and her father was currently imprisoned. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Everyone else, Fury, Stark, Rogers, and Banner watched tensely, not understanding why the God of Thunder was so hostile towards this new woman, or (in Fury's case) not understanding how the woman got onto the Helicarrier. Only Romanoff, who wasn't looking at the woman, wasn't tense.

And it was her that answered. "She just convinced Loki to give up where the cube is hiding and tell us how to get our people back to normal."

Every head snapped to Natasha, who then explained just what had happened in the detention level.

"And how do you know Hela?" Fury asked.

"She's my girlfriend sir," she explained. "Though until today, I only knew her as Helen Reaper."

"Your next of kin," Fury muttered. He looked over at Hela. "Well I guess we owe you then," he said, careful to keep his voice neutral of any emotion.

Hela smiled, "Well, I've grown rather fond of the life I have here, as...scattered, as it is."

"Scattered?" Tony asked.

Hela grimaced. This was something she'd rather not explain right now. "I would prefer not to speak of it. Not that I don't enjoy it, but it's...well, it's not just my life," she looked over at Natasha, who kept the professional emotionless mask she had developed up.

The tension between the two women was obvious.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury instructed. "Perhaps it might be a good idea for you and Hela to go someplace private and talk."

"Thank you sir," Natasha said, acknowledging the unspoken order in her superiors voice, before turning and walking out of the room.

Hela sighed and followed her.

No one spoke for a minute after the two women left.

"So Romanoff's a lesbian?" Stark asked, breaking the silence. "Or is she bi? Cause losing someone that hot from the male population is just cruel."

Fury sighed and rubbed his head. He was beginning to get a headache.

00000000000000

Natasha led Hela to her private quarters aboard the Helicarrier

Closing the door as the other woman entered, Natasha asked, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

The goddess snorted. "You mean like you were going to tell me just what you'd done, _who_ you'd done, as a government agent."

Natasha tensed. One of many reasons she'd never told Helen, Hela what she actually did as a government agent was the occasional necessity to use her body to get what she wanted. But when Hela turned to look at her, she didn't see any hate or condemnation. "I've seen it all you know," she pointed out. "Every mission you've been on since you first killed back when you were eight. At first, I was merely curious about the young girl that so easily sent souls to my realm. But overtime, as your beauty grew and you matured, I actually came to love you. It was why I arranged for us to met. And after we actually got together, I...aided you. I moved a bullet a few centimeters, deafened hearing, little things that ensured you weren't killed. You'd get hurt, but I refused to let you die. Though you'd be in my realm, not even I can interact romantically with the dead. I know why you did what you did, I know that you wanted to protect me, protect Helen. I wanted the same. What's more, I didn't want you to look upon me with the fear all others, even my own father and grandfather, do."

Hela looked Natasha in the eye. "One day, I was going to tell you. When I was sure you'd be willing to accept immortality with me, to rule by my side in Hel and Niflheim, to be my wife. But every time I was prepared to tell you, I'd lose my courage, afraid that after discovering who I was that you'd reject me."

Natasha sighed. "Why now?"

Hela gulped. "My father threatened you. And as remarkable a human you may be, as impressive as your allies might be, my father is not someone to take lightly. The only beings he truly fears are Odin and me, rulers of our respective realms, realms we did not come to rule without power."

There was silence between the two women until Natasha said, "You behaved so differently with Loki than I'm used to. Which is the real you?"

Hela smiled and walked up to Natasha. "Talia, I am me most when I am with you," she said, caressing Natasha's cheek gently with her hand. "What you saw today, is a mask. When I am acting as the ruler of Hel and Niflheim, I cannot afford to be me, so instead I become the woman you saw today. Just like you cannot be Natalia and Natasha at once, I cannot be Hela and Helen at once."

"What does this mean for us?" Natasha asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

Hela smiled sadly. "Wherever you want us," she explained.

Natasha smiled. "In that case, you know when I get home you're sleeping on the couch."

Hela laughed, "As long as you come home, I'll sleep wherever you want me to."

Natasha moved slowly and captured the goddess' lips in a kiss. Pulling back, she smirked, "You know, we're not home yet, and there is a rather convenient bed in here."

Hela needed no more prompting.

00000000000000

**I hope you Liked. In case you didn't understand the implied back story: Hela, after observing Natasha, disguised herself as a regular human and the two began a relationship. But due to her father's actions Hela has exposed herself.**

**Also, Natasha Romanoff's actual name is supposed to be Natalia Romanova, hence Hela calling her Talia,**

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forum (Link on Profile), specifically the In Disguise Challenge, as that is what this story is written for, though I ignored my third requirement for the challenge since Hela was in her Goddess look when Thor and her saw each other.**


End file.
